Seria Obca
Seria Obca jest kolekcją powieści Diany Gabaldon, która zawiera elementy romansu, historycznej fikcji, tajemnicy, przygody i science fiction. Opowieści skupiają się na dwóch głównych bohaterach - Claire Randall i Jamiem Fraserze - i ich przygodach w XVIII i XX wiekach. W Polsce seria na początku była wydawana przez wydawnictwo Amber, a w 2009 roku przejął ją Świat Książki. Seria Powieści * Obca (premiera światowa 1991 / premiera polska 1999) * Uwięziona w bursztynie (1992 / 2000) * Podróżniczka (1994 / 2000) * Jesienne werble (1997 / 2010) * Ognisty krzyż (2001 / 2010) * Tchnienie śniegu i popiołu (2005 / 2011) * Kość z kości (2009 / 2011) * Spisane własną krwią (2014 / 2015) * Go Tell the Bees That I Am Gone (w trakcie) Opowiadania (w większości niewydane w Polsce) * A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows (2010), krótka historia znajdująca się w Songs of Love and Death, antologia. * ''The Space Between'' (2013), krótka historia znajdująca się w The Mad Scientist's Guide to World Domination, antologia. * Prawiczki (2013), opowiadanie o Jamiem i Ianie jako młodych najemnikach we Francji. * ''Survival'' (2017, oczekiwana), opowiadanie o Halu, śmierci jego pierwszej żony i spotkaniu Minnie. Powiązane prace (w większości niewydane w Polsce) * The Outlandish Companion (1999), przewodnik po serii Obca, zawierający streszczenia, opis postaci i inne informacje. * The Exile: An Outlander Graphic Novel (2010), ponowne opowiedzenie Obcej z punktu widzenia Jamiego, z ilustracjami autorstwa Hoang Nguyen. * A Trail of Fire (2012), kolekcja krótkich opowiadań dotyczących serii Obca i Lord John. * The Outlandish Companion, Vol. II (2015), kontynuacja pierwszego przewodnika, zawierająca streszczenia, opis postaci i inne informacje. * The Official Outlander Coloring Book (2015), pierwsza tego rodzaju kolorowanka, dotycząca serii Obca, z rysunkami wielu autorów. * Seven Stones to Stand or Fall (2017), kolekcja siedmiu historii dotyczących serii Obca. * Seria Lord John Grey, seria towarzysząca głównym "dużym" książkom, skupiająca się na losach Lorda Johna Grey'a. W Polsce Świat Książki wydał pierwszy tom w 2006 roku, w 2017 roku wydał w nowej szacie graficznej. Kolejne tomy są w planach. Chronologia Chronologia wszystkich dzieł Diany Gabaldon związanych z serią Obca. ::0.1 Prawiczki (wydarzenia dzieją się przed tymi z głównej serii) 1. Obca ::1.1 The Exile: An Outlander Graphic Novel (pokrywająca 1/3 Obcej z perspektywy Jamiego) 2. Uwięziona w bursztynie ::2.1 A Fugitive Green 3. Podróżniczka ::3.1 Lord John and the Hellfire Club ::3.2 Lord John i sprawa osobista ::3.3 Lord John i sukub ::3.4 Lord John i Bractwo Ostrza ::3.5 Lord John and the Haunted Soldier ::3.6 The Custom of the Army ::3.7 The Scottish Prisoner ::3.8 Lord John and the Plague of Zombies ::3.9 Besieged 4. Jesienne werble ::4.1 The Outlandish Companion (pokrywa pierwsze cztery tomy głównej serii) 5. Ognisty krzyż 6. Tchnienie śniegu i popiołu 7. Kość z kości ::7.1 The Space Between 8. Spisane własną krwią ::8.1 A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows (część wyprzedza timeline serii, część pokrywa się ze Spisane własną krwią) ::8.2 The Outlandish Companion, Vol. II (pokrywa tomy 4-8 głównej serii oraz serii Lord John) 9. Go Tell the Bees That I Am Gone (w oczekiwaniu) Kategoria:Książki